


The Stars That Mystify

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mission Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Sexual Fantasy, Vibrators, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha's not afraid to play things close to the chest, far too used to keeping to herself, tucking emotions and desires away to keep her world from getting too messy.  Too bad fate isn't content to let things stay that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stars That Mystify

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Anon, who wanted Steve catching Nat playing with herself to thoughts of him. Hope you like! It's been awhile since I've written Stasha, and I hope it came off a-okay. Thanks for reading!

It hadn’t started off as a conscious decision, or at least that was what she told herself every time it happened.  She’d come home one evening after she and Steve had been away in Madrid for a quick undercover stint, Nat all wound up and looking for some way to blow off some steam that didn’t involve punching or kicking for once.  She was sore, and exhausted, and honestly the sooner she could turn her brain off and go to sleep the better.  After she’d showered and towel dried her hair, her fingers had flitted to the nightstand just beside her bed, opening the drawer and pulling from it her favorite toy.  The vibrator was nothing flashy or over the top, just thick and long enough to get the job done when she didn’t feel like making her fingers do all the work.  Her sheets smelled like home, freshly sprayed down with the perfume she’d picked up from her last mission in Moscow, and from beneath the thin, soft cotton sheets she brought one of her hands down to the apex of her thighs.  

She’d felt the heat coiling in her belly since they’d gotten back, a spring waiting to be released once the moment was right, and as her pointer finger brushed lazily against her clit she let out a soft sigh of contentment and pleasure spiked through her veins.  Mm, yes, this was nice.  She dipped her finger lower, using the arousal that already slicked her lips to swirl it around her clit again, applying just the right amount of pressure to make her shiver.  Lips parting, she flicked the nub a couple more times before turning her attention slightly lower, pressing one finger languidly inside herself and feeling her body contract and spasm around the intrusion.  Bending her wrist slightly, she stroked the soft tissue of her g-spot before adding a second finger, easing herself open as she pulled up one of her favorite images to think about.  

She’d been a young girl when she first started learning how to please herself, and in the confines of her small, plain room she’d always imagined a man atop her, gently laving attention on her throat, breasts, collarbone, as he took his time with his hands, tongue, and cock to bring her off.  An attentive, caring lover was a luxury she’d never realized she could have until she’d defected, and as ridiculous as it had seemed when she was younger and it remained a fantasy, it was all she’d ever wanted.  Though certainly the rougher parts of sex would be enjoyable as well.  The nails biting into the skin, curse words flying from their mouths as their bodies rolled and rippled with movement, each chasing their orgasm, unwilling to allow themselves to stop until the other had met their end first.  

As she groaned low in her throat and took her vibrator in hand, sliding the tip past her core’s swollen lips and turning it on its lowest setting so that the soft vibrations helped ease its passage, the image in her minds eye shifted until she was trapped on her back beneath an enormous bulk of a man.  One of his hands encircled both of her wrists and kept them pinned above her head with minimal effort required, his other hand holding her by the hips as her legs were hooked around his waist.  He growled something low in her ear as he pressed into her in full, Nat mirroring the movement by pressing her vibrator all the way into her, filling her until she had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep from shouting in pleasure.  As she pumped the toy into her over and over again, her other hand coming to massage her breasts and tease her nipples, she imagined the man above her doing the same thing.  His touches would be just borderline too rough, her senses going overboard by the combination of sensations.  

“Feel good, Nat?”  He’d growl into her ear, his voice a deep rumble that reverberated through his chest and set her skin on fire.  She moaned to herself, twisting her head to the side as though to allow him better access to her throat as her movements grew even faster.  

He’d growl for her to look at him, and though her eyes were closed she’d follow his command, relieved at not having to think, just getting to do for once.  

She choked as Steve’s face swam in her mind’s eye, blue eyes so visceral and real that she swore he was actually in the room at the same time.  As though her body was conspiring against her, her orgasm picked that exact moment to crash down on her, making her back arch and her body spasm as she moaned far too loudly to be proper.  All the while she swore she could feel the heat from Steve’s gaze, feel the way he would wrap his arms around her and hold her close throughout it as her body surrendered to her own pleasure. When she finally did come back down she could feel whatever heat had rushed through her body collect in her cheeks in embarrassment.  He was her captain.  Her friend.  She trusted him with her life and--.  

Well there was no room for that.  

 

It certainly didn’t stop her mind from providing similarly compromising images whenever she did take matters into her own hands, and after the first dozen or so times that he crept into her fantasies she stopped trying to push him back out.  It was obvious he was the easiest to fantasize about.  He was her captain, after all.  A natural leader.  She didn’t have to be a genius to figure out why her brain supplied images of him, and oh, were they definitely worthy of being fantasized over.  It didn’t affect their relationship, she made damn sure of that, so what was the harm in it?  

 

The mission in Melbourne had been an easy enough one, albeit tiring.  Jet lag always seemed to get the best of her, and more than that it was her third straight mission that she and Steve had been on, the previous two having bled right into one another until they both finally retired to their respective hotel rooms.  What with SHIELD being down there seemed to be quite a lot more fieldwork at the ready, and though she was happy to put the hours and time in . . . well, her body needed a break.  Without a fitness station ready available to handle her needs that really only left her with one option.  

She’d just gotten herself going, her groaning muffled as she could make it as she pumped a couple of her fingers into her wet sex, thumb worrying at her clit.  With her eyes closed she could imagine her fingers were replaced with Steve’s, his tongue swirling around her clit just the way she liked so that she whined low in her throat.  

“God-- _Steve_ yes.   _Yes_ right there. Unfff,” she tossed her head to the side, biting hard on her bottom lip as she bucked her hips upwards.  She was almost there--almost--.  

The click of the door opening made her freeze in her spot, eyes flying open, to catch sight of Steve with his hand on the door handle.  Inside.  Ears bright red and burning so hot she could all but hear them sizzle.

Fuck.  

He turned around, his expression beyond apologetic as Nat righted herself and wrapped the sheets she’d kicked off of herself in her near orgasm around her lower torso.  She didn’t know why, just that right then, with him pointedly looking down at the ground, she felt more vulnerable than she had in years.  

“I’m so sorry,” he said.  “I knocked and you didn’t respond, and I heard grunting so I just thought--I wasn’t sure if something had happened--you sounded distressed--.”  He stammered, wetting his lips as he brought his gaze up to hers.  She tried not to shiver as she caught the lust in them, the same she’d imagined over and over again.  

“Not exactly the word I’d use to describe it,” she added offhandedly, leaning back on her elbows as she stared at him.  There wasn’t really anyway she could hide any of it from him, not any more.  “I take it you heard all that, huh?”

“Yeah.”  

She swallowed thickly.  Right.  He looked down at the carpet, still stammering apologies, and she took the opportunity to get a read on his body posture.  Instead she got distracted by the hard on tenting his sweatpants.  Her mouth watered.  Oh, that would be much more satisfying than she’d ever imagined it would be.  Good to know the serum had worked on everything.  

Swallowing her pride and whatever embarrassment she might’ve had, she pushed the sheet away from her and made her way on soft feet towards where he stood.  He brought his gaze up when he caught sight of her toes just centimeters from his own, and before he could say a word she took him by the chin and pulled his lips to hers.  His body was hard against hers in every sense of the word, muscles tense until she took his left arm and wound it around her waist, snaking his right one down between her legs.  He groaned against her lips.  

“No point in denying who I was thinking of,” she told him quietly, taking his lower lip between her teeth and sucking.  Hard.  He surged against her, sliding one finger with ease inside of her as he ground the heel of his palm against her clit, picking up where she’d left off with such vigor and enthusiasm it made her knees go weak.  Oh.  Hell.  She palmed at his impressive erection through the soft fabric of his sweatpants just as he pressed a second finger inside of her, a third quickly following.  Her breathing was coming in short gasps, pulling away from his lips to breathe hard against his neck, hardly able to catch her breath as he pushed her body further, faster, than she’d dared to.  He held her tight as she nearly fell when her orgasm finally took her, whimpering and burying her face in his chest, clinging to his shirt hard as she clenched around him.  

She barely realized that she was lying on the bed until she felt him positioning the pillow beneath her with his left hand, sucking his right one clean.  She didn’t dare blink, burning that image into her corneas, throwing a hand out to catch him as he started to turn and walk away.  

“Where do you think you’re going, soldier?”  She asked, sounding shocked that he could even think of leaving her then.

“Well, I don’t want to--.”

“Steve.  Please.  You wouldn’t dare leave a girl hanging like this, would you?”  She asked, sticking her bottom lip out in a pout.  She swore she saw his cock twitch with interest, sure that his hard on would’ve been unbearable at that point.  He wanted to leave before she got to experience, first hand, what she’d been fantasizing about for the better part of a month?  Oh no, she didn’t think so.  

Neither did he, and his clothes were quick to fall to the floor as he crawled atop her, kissing her so hard he forced the air from her lungs.  

“Do I need--?”  He asked when they finally managed to pull away.  She shook her head.

“All clean.  I’m betting you are, too.”

He nodded.  “And, ah, this position okay?”  He asked, one thumb idly rubbing at her hip bones while the other propped him up just above her.  Without warning him, she slung her legs up and around his hips, positioning herself at just the right angle to take him in one swift movement.  She saw stars as he filled her to the root, the fat head of his cock stroking her g-spot in a way she didn’t think a toy, or her fingers, would ever manage to do.   _Fuuuuuck_.  Steve, too, groaned and leaned down to kiss her again, taking that as answer enough as he started to press into her.  He kept the pace slow at first, allowing her time to adjust to his girth and length.  Experienced she might have been, she very much appreciated his consideration, and whined low in her throat when she needed him to go faster.  

He acquiesced without needing to say a word, reading her body language as easily as if she were the morning paper, hips slapping against hers as he fucked her into the mattress.  He traced kisses and bites down her throat and collarbone, swirling one tongue around her left nipple before sucking hard, then turning to the right to do the same thing.  Natasha felt as though her body would come apart at any moment, bucking her hips back into him with everything she had until she screamed his name and fell apart in his arms, shattering beneath him even as her core tightened around his cock, coaxing him to join her.  

He spilled into her with a deep bellow that sounded faintly like her name, a noise she felt shake her to her very foundation as she clung to him.  Her nails had left imprints in his skin, calling cards to remind them of what they’d both finally gotten the courage to do, and she kissed them lazily when he rolled out of her and onto his side, holding her in his enormous arms as she smiled against his chest.  

 

 


End file.
